Bullied
by thatdorkyyologirl
Summary: Cat Valentine has a sister. A sister in the 8th grade. A sister that's the total opposite of her. A sister who is bullied. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one(Laurens POV)**

Ugg .I thought after school. . Bullied again. At least Ill see cat planned this meeting over the phone for months. Yeah ,That's good. I sat down by my piano, Turned on my webcam, And started singing: "All this time I was wasting Hoping you would come around, I've been giving out chances every time And all you do is let me down,  
And it's taking me this long Baby but I figured you out, And you're thinking we'll be fine again But not this time around,  
You don't have to call anymore I won't pick up the phone, This is the last straw Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can say that you're sorry But I don't believe you baby Like I did before, You're not sorry, no, no, no, no  
Looking so innocent I might believe you if I didn't know ,Could've loved you all my life If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold,  
And you got your share of secrets, And I'm tired of being last to know ,And now you're asking me to listen Cause it's worked each time before."

I worked my way through the song. It was tough not to cry. Especially when I thought about my main bully, Tamara. She thinks she's so cool because she shops at Juicy Couture frequently. Meanwhile, I shop at various thrift stores to find clothes to fit my goth style. Tamara was the first girl in the eighth grade to kiss a boy. I don't even have a friend that's a boy. Tamara can eat anything and be thin. I became so Scared about my weight that in the fourth grade I became a vegitarian. Basically, Tamara one-ups me in everything. It's a good thing I have my step-Sister,Cat valentine, to talk to. Shes always so pretty and cheerful.I ended the song right where I left it and turned off the camara. I walked into the kitchen to get a apple, And I accidently stubbed my toe. "Damn it." I muttered. 'LAUREN! I HEARD YOU! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" My so called mother yelled at me. I remember the day I was kidnapped by her, so I know she can't be trusted. You might be wondering how I'm going to get to cat. Lets just say, I'm good at sneaking out.

Boots?Check. Water bottle? Check. Okay, I'm ready for operation get out of this hell. I got out my rope ladder and climbed down my window to the I ran.

Cat said that she would get one Of her friends to get me. Trina, I think she said her name was. She said to wait by a nearby Ice cream shop. I waited for a while until a girl that looked about 17 came over to me. " Are you Lauren?" She asked me. Her voice was kinda weird. "Uh, Yeah. Your Trina?" I asked. "The one and only." She responded. Well okay led me over to her car and I got into the passanger seat. Trina started driving. "Cat said a lot about you." Trina has? "I don't understand why she would. I'm not that interesting." I told her, Feeling inside my confidence drop." Well one things for sure. Your certanly not as interesting as me." Trina bragged. Talk about self centered, I thought. But All I said was okay. Wow, Now I feel extremely lame. Trina started to put on makeup. "Uh, you sure you wanna put on makeup in the car?" I asked. "Uh, You sure you want to ask a older woman about their choices?" She replied Meanly. Wow, Im not too sure I like trina.

We pulled up at a house I was all to familiar with. I walked up and knocked. Instantly the door opened and a hed of red hair greeted me. " Lauren!' Cat screamed, Giving me a hug.


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting the mean girl

**Chapter 2**

"Cat! Damn you got tall!" I yelled. She pulled away from me."You swear?" She asked, Concern on her face. I laughed." We must have been away for a while if you didn't know I swore." I barely got out, As my laughter overtook me. Cat pulled me into the living room, Where I saw A girl wearing way too much makeup, A girl who had very prominent cheekbones, A boy who, Frankly, I couldn't describe,And a guy who looked like a movie star. And then I saw him. Instantly, I got shy. He looked down at his feet." So. You think your so great, Huh?" The girl with the makeup said. "Huh?' I asked. What did she say? I didn't think I was special." You think your great enough to keep us awake all night. Well listen here, Bit-" "Whoa, Don't need to say that. I'm beck." The movie star man said. " Uh, yeah,nice to meet you too"I muttered. Cat sensed my sadness, And quickly showed me my room.

" WAKE UP,WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" Cat yelled at me."Wha-" I shot up and saw that it was the morning. It was also my first day at Hollywood arts. You may be wondering how I could have auditioned. Well, I texted cat a video of me singing. She then showed it to her teacher, Sikowitz,and Bam!I got in.I got ready and cat and me got in the car


End file.
